Together When
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Aku ingin berkata 'Terimakasih'. Aku tak dapat berkata 'Terimakasih'.  Karena itu seperti berkata 'Selamat Tinggal' untuk selamanya... R&R!
1. Prolog

Title : ~Together When~

Author : Shirayuki Sakuya

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Naru itu Milikku! -di Chidori-

WARNING : Soft Yaoi/BoyXBoy

Themed Song : Together When -Ayumi Hamasaki-

a/n :

Hmm...

Sebuah Video Clip dari Ayumi Hamasaki yang -menurut saya- sarat makna ,heheh…

Karena itu Yuuki begitu 'Mencintai' lagu Together When ini sampai sekarang

Kata-kata yang ingin dan tak ingin terucap saat perpisahan itu datang...

* * *

Yuuki's present

**Special Fic for Nia-chan a.k.a Shinju Arissa  
dan untuk siapapun yang juga 'Mencintai' lagu ini...**

*****  
**… Together When **…

* * *

**PROLOG**

Mukashi Mukashi e

Terdapatlah sepasang boneka yang begitu disayangi Pemiliknya

Setiap hari Sang Pemilik selalu memamerkan mereka

Menghibur anak-anak dengan pertunjukan bonekanya

Keduanya tak terpisahkan

Hingga suatu hari,

Sang Pemilik menukar salah satu dari mereka demi beberapa Sen uang

Sebagai boneka yang selama ini dijaga oleh Sang Pemilik, mereka tak dapat berbuat apa-apa

Seberapa kuatpun keinginan mereka untuk bersama,

Sang Pemilik lebih berkuasa

Kini, Boneka tanpa pasangan itu tak lagi tersenyum menghibur

Mereka,

telah terpisah...

.

.

.

.

Arigatoutte iitakatta

Arigatoutte ienakatta

Datte sore ja maru de eien no

Sayonara mitai de kanashi sugiru kara

Aishiteru to iitakatta

Aishiteru to ienakatta

Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no

Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na kigasuru

.

.

.

Aku ingin berkata 'Terimakasih'

Aku tak dapat berkata 'Terimakasih'

Karena itu seperti berkata 'Selamat Tinggal' untuk selamanya

Aku ingin berkata 'Aku Mencintaimu'

Aku tak dapat berkata 'Aku Mencintaimu'

Karena itu seperti Kejujuran dan Kebohongan terbesarku

.

.

.  
TBC

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kehidupan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat kita mengerti akan banyak hal

(Ai Hanabishi)

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh!  
Listen, Read and Review...  
Heheh... XDD


	2. Phase 1 : Bokutachi wa

Title : ~Together When~

Author : Shirayuki Sakuya

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Naru itu Milik Sasu, Hn…

WARNING : Soft Yaoi/BoyXBoy

Themed Song : Together When -Ayumi Hamasaki-

a/n :

For Afni-senpai, tolong jangan bilang 'Stay Away' lagi ya ^^

Sudah berapa kali Yuuki diperlakukan seperti itu. Tak akan pergi, tapi pada akhirnya pergi… Yuuki ga akan diem aja.

Ya udah, kita mungkin nanti jarang SMS, jarang bercerita lagi. Demo… Hitori ni Shinai de, Onegai ^^

Hmm...

Sebuah Video Clip dari Ayumi Hamasaki yang -menurut saya- sarat makna ,heheh…

Karena itu Yuuki begitu 'Mencintai' lagu Together When ini sampai sekarang

Kata-kata yang ingin dan tak ingin terucap saat perpisahan itu datang...

* * *

Yuuki's present

**Special Fic for Nia-chan a.k.a Shinju Arissa  
dan untuk siapapun yang juga 'Mencintai' lagu ini...**

*  
… **Together When **…

(Phase 1 : Bokutachi wa)

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**SASUKE POV**

"Kaeshite! Sasuke ni Kaeshite! Grooaaaaarrrggghhh!"

Erangan keras itu sempat kudengar sebelum aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik dan terhempas keras di bumi.

Walaupun pandanganku mulai mengabur namun kesadaranku belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dia yang kulihat disana, menatap benci kearah Madara dengan matanya yang merah menyala.

Chakra 'Monster' itu membuat tubuhnya berubah, kuku-kukunya yang tajam mengoyak tubuh Uchiha itu. Kibasan ekor sembilan yang terbentuk dari tubuhnya membuat aura berubah menggelap.

Darah segar mulai menggenang, membasahi wajahnya yang tampak garang.

Entah 'Setan' apa yang merasukinya.

Dia yang ada di sana, bukanlah Dia yang ku kenal.

Madara Mati.

Aku melihat tubuhnya yang tak berbentuk lagi.

Dengan cepat Chakra 'Iblis' itupun menghilang sepenuhnya, tergantikan dengan Mata birunya yang sayu dan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka.

Perlahan dia menoleh kearahku yang masih tersadar.

Tersenyum…

lalu terjatuh.

Aku...

tak dapat meraihnya

**END SASUKE POV**

**END FLASHBACK**  
.

.

.

* * *

"Rameeeeennn!"

Whack!

"Itteeee~ mo~ Sakura-chan, Hidoi!"

Pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya cemberut.

"Baka! Pelankan suaramu itu, bodoh!"

kening Gadis Pink itu berkedut kesal.

"Demo... Kore de Ramen dattebayo!"

"Ck,Usuratonkachi~"

"Are? Sasuke-san mo hidoi!"

Hening.

Mata hitam itu sedikit melebar sebelum berubah dingin tanpa emosi lagi.

"Kau... tak pernah memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?"

Mata biru itu menatap lekat pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura hanya terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Go-gomen..." ucap Naruto.

Wajahnya tertunduk.

Ada sesal di sana meski dia belum mengerti apa yang disesalinya.

"Ck, ii yo! Setidaknya... Kau tak melupakan Ramen kesayanganmu itu," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya.

Ada kelegaan di wajah Tan itu.

"Ough!"

Kali ini Naruto yang menyengir lebar. Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut pirang itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

Ya, mereka berdua telah kembali.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**SASUKE POV**

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kupunya, tubuhnya telah kupindahkan kepangkuanku.

Kupeluk dia pelan. Sebab luka-lukanya masih saja terbuka.

Meski tak sebanyak darah yang keluar dari Madara namun tak dapat lagi kurasakan Chakranya.

Dia tak bergerak.

"Dou? Sakura?"

Suaraku begitu serak saat kupanggil lirih nama gadis itu.

Mantan team 7 yang kini tengah berusaha mengalirkan Chakra ke tubuhnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Sesekali mata hijaunya terpejam, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang menyusuri pipinya. Badannya bergetar menahan isak yang hendak meledak.

Kakashi hanya terpaku berdiri di sampingku.

Pakkun sudah di minta untuk segera membawa Tsunade-sama, sebab tak mungkin kami memindahkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Kakashi sama sekali tak berbicara.

Namun aku tahu ada bermacam emosi yang kini sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Ikite... Ikite..." bisik Sakura pelan.

Chakra penyembuhnya masih terus mengalir. Semakin kupererat lagi pelukanku.

Baru kali ini aku merasa takut.

Baru kali ini dalam hatiku aku terus memohon.

Mungkin saja Kami-sama masih berbaik hati padaku.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang begitu damai. Senyum itu masih tampak jelas di sana.

Apa setelah aku kembali, justru kau yang akan pergi?

Kali ini aku yang meminta…

"Hiduplah... Naruto," ujarku lirih.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Yupz! Bukan AU -Mungkin sedikit terkecoh dengan PROLOG-nya yeah?-

Ini Canon -saya terlalu cinta Canon, heheh XDD-

Dan singkat? Yeah, karena saya sengaja *getoked*

Yosh!

Read 'n Review

.

.

.

Hiduplah...

Bertemu,berpisah

Tertawa,menangis

Setiap hembusnya,

bukankah begitu berharga?

(Shirayuki Sakuya)


End file.
